1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tiltable or a tilting inversion exerciser, and more particularly to a tilting inversion exerciser having a fixed control device for preventing the fixed control device from being separated from users, and for allowing the fixed control device to be easily operated by the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical inversion suspension exercisers, rotational exercisers, tilting inversion exercisers etc. have been developed and comprise a table rotatably or pivotally attached to a support, and rotatable relative to the support for conducting various inversion or suspension exercises.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,745 to Lin discloses one of the typical inversion suspension exercisers, and comprises a rotatational frame pivotally attached to a support with pivots, for allowing the users to rotate the frame relative to the support.
However, the typical inversion suspension exercisers do not have any control device to control the rotational movement of the frame relative to the support, such that the users may have to use their own weight and their strength to operate the conventional tilting inversion exercisers and to conduct the typical rotational or inversion exercises.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tilting inversion exercisers.